yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: The Four Kings of Omi
Chapter 4: The Four Kings of Omi is the fourth chapter of Yakuza Kiwami 2. Plot This chapter begins with Makoto Date in the station bumping into a fan of his. He explains that he is no longer even a detective. Kiwara appears and tells her that she should choose better role models. He also reveals that Sudo is waiting for the both of them. They are also joined by Wataru Kurahashi. The conversation reveils that they have been expecting foreign mafia to get involved for a while and that they believe it was Ryuji Goda. They pull out a conversation that he had with the mysterious bomber. It is then revealed that they want Date for the job because he needs to get close to the former owner of Stardust, Kazuki. It is revealed that Kazuki's real name is Jinwu Kang. In the car, Kiryu wants to know where he is being taken, but Kaoru Sayama reveals that the arrest was just a cover to put him in protective custody. As she does this, two bullets come from a nearby building and hit Sayama. She tells him to go to Sotenbori to a bar called Aoi. Upn getting to Aoi, you are told to haul your ass back to the car and get Sayama. After bringing Sayama back to the bar, she needs time to rest. Kiryu has an opportunity to explore the city until he gets a call to return to the bar with bandages. When Kiryu returns to Aoi, he gives the bandages to Tamiyo. Kiryu finds out that Tamiyo has raised Kaoru since she is an orphan. Kaoru explains that she doesn't believe it was Goda's people who organized the attack, simply because it's not their style. Kaoru wants you to take the bullet to a mahjohng parlor where a man who will be able to tell you more information is located. As you reach the mahjong parlor, you are turned away because it is an invitation only tournament. A man approaches you outside to ask if you know who Jongka is. When yout ell him that you don't he informs you that Jongka was one of the best mahjohng players until he got addicted to playing UFO Catcher at the arcades. Head to the arcade to find him. He wants you to win him a Kitty Kat (Red). Jongka informs Kiryu that he only gave up the game because he was forced into debt by the yakuza. he also explains that they have his daughter Yukiko. Kiryu explains that he needs an invitation to the Riichi Towers. Jongka says if you help get his girl back, he will give you the special cherry tile which will allow you to get in. Meet at the man at the coin lockers who wants to collect the debt. After defeating them, they let you know that a Man in Red by the river has Yukiko. Head to that man. The man in red is tired of taking care of the cat and willing gives her over to you. Bring the cat back to Jungko. After returning the cat, it is time to head back to the Mahjong Parlor. Once at the parlor, talk to the Info Dealer. The Info Dealer reveals that the bullet is from the Omi Aliance. Meanwhile, they know that this will lead Kiryu right to them and for now this is exactly what they want. In the police station, Takashima is getting questioned about his smuggling operations. The Omi Alliance are trying to shift the blame onto Kiryu and get him arrested. Esaki demands an additional three-hundred thousand to tell Kiryu just exactly what Takashima is up too. He explains that he has all kinds of connections to political officials being a Touto U graduate. Esaki receives a call where he finds out that Kiryu has just turned into a bounty. Defeat Esaki and the rest of the men in the mahjong parlor. Esaki reveals that the bounty was put on Kiryu's head by the Sengoku Family. Sengoku is then seen in his office being informed about the mahjong parlor and that Kiryu made it out alive. Sengoku's new plan is just to wait for bit and allow Kiryu to return to Kamurocho. However, they are planning on spending a billion dollars in Kamurocho. Meanwhile, Kiryu decides that his only real move is to return to Aoi and make sure that everything is ok. Back at Aoi, Kiryu overhears an argument where Sayuma is asking about the identity of her real parents. She also unveals her plan to follow Kiryu to get closer to the Tojo Clan. The Chief calls Sayuma, but wants to speak to Kiryu. While on the phone with the Chief, he mentions that Chairman Goda and Daigo have been kidnapped. He tells Kiryu that he believes that it would be best if he heads back to Kamurocho. Objectives *Find Aoi. *Get Back to Sayama's Car. *Carry Sayama to Aoi. *Kill Time While Sayama Rests. *Buy Bandages and return to Aoi. *Meet with the Information Dealer. *Find Jongka *Find the man at the Coin Lockers *Find the Man in Red *Take Yukiko to jongka *Go back to the Mahjong Parlor *Talk to the Info Dealer *Return to Aoi. Related trophies Gallery The Four Kings of Omi 1.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 2.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 3.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 4.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 5.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 6.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 7.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 8.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 9.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 10.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 11.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 12.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 13.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 14.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 15.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 16.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 17.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 18.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 19.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 20.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 21.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 22.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 23.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 24.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 25.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 26.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 27.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 28.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 29.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 30.jpg The Four Kings of Omi 31.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Chapters